


Sleep/You and Sherlock

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, your interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can interpret this in your own way. whether the narrator is you, someone that you know or it can also be molly (It it was intended as a girl, but Its your choice)<br/>long story short, use your imagination<br/>If you like this, there is one i wrote that's slightly longer: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2045724</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep/You and Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this.

Sleeeeeep.  
That’s all I need now.  
Forget dinner, I’m too tired but my bed is cold and uncomfortable. No help in this situation so I turned to the scratchy carpet with a duvet lain across it and a couple of pillows there too. It was alright after the lights were turned out and you couldn't see past your hand, even if it was in front of your face.  
I grab a blanket out of the airing cupboard and set it on the ground as a mattress when I hear a noise from behind me. Shuffling and scratching that only lasts a second. I see an out line of something but no matter how hard I strain my eyes, it can't make out what it is.  
Gingerly, I reach for the lamp on the table next to the sofa and I try to do this with the least amount of movement, hoping whatever it can’t see or is blinded by the blackness. My fear has soon ceased when a dull orange light from the lamp hit’s the room and reveals Sherlock, hiding in a corner. He looked at me with mysterious eyes that were impossible to read unless you were Sherlock Holmes of course.  
“Are you trying to give me a heart attack.” I laugh as he stands up properly and begins to walk up to me. He is too silent and its too unnerving so I stand up and throw myself into his arms. The prickly fuzz of his coat is warm against my arms and I can feel it through my silk nighty. He buries his head into my shoulder and kisses me gently there.  
“Are you alright?” I ask pulling away so I can look into his emerald green eyes. They look like cut glass forced in a white pearl. Beautiful. He stares at me and then around the room as if he’s looking for something.  
“Mind if I stay here?” he asks walking past me for a second so he can get a better look at my flat in this dull light. I nod and offer him my sofa to sleep on but he refuses as he changes out of his clothes. I watch him for a second then realize I should ask him where he wants to sleep.  
“Do you wanna take my bed?” I offer even though he knows full well that it is not a comfortable thing to sleep on. He shakes his head and looks to my floor bed. I smile.  
“Wanna share?” I joke but he accepts and next thing I know we are crammed into this tiny floor thing, fighting each other to stay on the warm blanket. Eventually we fall asleep in each others arms, not knowing how either of us got to this stage.


End file.
